


No Solicitors

by PuppyPoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPoison/pseuds/PuppyPoison
Summary: Ardyn has been defeated, and life for Noctis and Prompto has by all accounts returned to normal. They don’t see each other much anymore, not since their journey resolved itself. Noctis ascended the throne and married Luna according to plan, Prompto married Cindy, and both boys have become not only husbands, but fathers. It seems as though they’ve moved on from the past and from the time they spent together.Maybe Noctis has. But Prompto hasn’t.Even if Noctis feels nothing for him, Prompto just needs to feel his king’s body pressed against his one more time, as painful as it may be. And oh, how painful it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS:  
> Darkfic  
> Dubcon/noncon tones   
> Verbal abuse
> 
> This is rapey and ugly and difficult, read with caution

Noctis sighed as he opened the door of his house, moths buzzing around the porchlight as soon as he flicked it on. It was nearly midnight, and he wouldn't have even heard the doorbell if he had been sleeping in the same manner his daughter currently was. But no, he had been awake. Working, at least until the clanging of the bell rang through the house and dragged him to the front door. He had expected it to be some idiotic group of teenagers again, another group of giggling pranksters that he'd have to threaten away with police intervention. It was worse than teenagers, though. It was Prompto. 

Bleary eyed, wearing a hoodie that looked to be too large for him, Prompto stood on the porch in the yellow, moth-ridden light. It made him look jaundiced, not that he looked healthy to begin with. His eyes were baggy, sunken and dark, and his cheeks looked shallower than they had last time Noctis had seen him. He had lost a large amount of weight, and his pants were loose around the thighs, especially. Noctis saw his car behind him, parked in the cobbled driveway, and the keys to it were being turned over and over in Prompto's hands. The keychains attached to them jingled with the shake in Prompto's hands. 

"Noctis, I know it's late, I--"

"It's very late, Prompto. It's almost twelve at night."

"I didn't wake up the--"

"No. Thankfully."

"How's um, taking care of her going? With....your wife gone."

“Ana’s fine." Noctis glared at Prompto. Prompto looked down at the concrete of the porch, continuing to fiddle with his car keys. 

"I guess I was stopping by...to...check up on you. Since, um. Since...she isn't home."

"You can say her name, Prompto. It's Luna." Prompto seemed to almost flinch at the name. "And Luna and I are talking every day. Not to mention I've been keeping myself busy with work. Which you interrupted, by the way."

"Sorry, I just..."

"Don't even try, Prompto." Noctis sighed. "We both know why you're here."

"I miss you,” Prompto begged, slamming a hand against the side of Noctis’s doorway.

"Is that why you forced your wife to move all the way out here? To Altissia, where you don’t even know anyone?”

"I didn't...force...."

"Her entire family is in Tenebrae, as is yours now. You never did anything but talk about how much you hated Altissia after we all initially moved here. You're not fooling anyone." Noctis looked at Prompto with scorn.

"I told them it was to be closer to business, since Insomnia is still being rebuilt. Ignis and Gladio live here, too. It’s not that strange that I’d follow behind you guys.”

"Well, you're not fooling me."

“Noct, I...."

"Don't start with that again."

"Noctis...I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't. I was up every night, I was thinking about you all the time..." Prompts’s expression was crumpling before Noctis’s face, but Noctis didn’t budge.

"And you come to my house the night you move here. Interesting. Right on the dot, eh?”

"I needed to see you."

"What does Cindy think about that?"

"She's....asleep."

"So you snuck out. You're a really great husband." Noctis smirked.

"Well what about you?!" Prompto sputtered. "You...you...."

"I never touched you after I became engaged to Luna. I never said a single thing."

"But you...."

"And I never meant what I had done before."

"You kissed me."

"It was a phase.” Noctis dismissed.

"Before then." Prompto insisted.

"Before....?"

"Before we beat Ardyn and the daemons. When...when we were so close, we slept together every night, Noct—Noctis. We...you used to kiss me before we fell asleep."

"I was under a lot of stress. I don’t even remember most of that time, I wasn’t myself.” Noctis waved a hand, averting his eyes from Prompto’s gaze.

"You knew what you were doing."

"And you knew what you were doing when you came out here to see me. Which, you know, mostly constitutes being unfaithful to Cindy.”

"You were engaged the whole time we were fucking, though. It wasn’t called “unfaithful” when it was you doing it."

"My intentions were different."

"How? How were they different?” Prompto pressed.

"I was lonely."

"So was I."

"I didn't want you." Noctis snapped.

"Bullshit you didn't. Noctis, you know what was going on. You used to...used to tell me all those things. Say that we could be together, if we really wanted to. That we could make it work. That we'd be so good for each other."

"I said a lot of things. It didn't mean they were true. And they sure as hell aren't true now."

"They were true back then.! You told me, you said too much for you to have made it up,” Prompto pleaded.

"Do you know what I was doing before you got here? I was working on a trade proposal that I barely even know how to put together. But somehow, I can bullshit well enough to rule an entire country. So don't doubt my ability to make shit up." Noctis said, reaching for the door and beginning to close it.

"Noctis..."

"Prompto, go home. I don't want to see you."

"Noctis, please. I can't go home. I can't deal with being without you, I can't sleep, I'm so, I'm so…..Noct, please. I need you." Prompto begged, leaning forward and catching the door before Noctis was able to close it.

"You need to leave."

"No...no, let me stay! Please, just one night. Let me sleep with you again."

"Prompto, seriously. Go home."

"Noctis....please." Prompto said, grabbing at Noctis's shirt, letting his keys fall out of his hands and clatter down on the concrete. "Just one night. Just one, just....hold me like you used to. Please."

"No."

"Noctis, come on. Please. Your....your stupid wife isn't around to tell you what to do right now. So stop giving a shit. She doesn't even care. She's probably....probably off fucking someone else worse than you ever fucked around with me." Prompto let go of Noctis’s shirt, stepping back in preparation for the outburst he was provoking. "She only married you because she had to. I was the only one who loved you. And you fucking know it."

It was now Noctis who grabbed Prompto, clenching up that baggy sweatshirt in his fists as he dragged Prompto towards him. He hadn't been that forceful since the fight they had the night before Noctis got married. That was the last time he had wrenched Prompto around like this, and Gladio and Ignis weren’t here to break up the fight this time. If Noctis kicked Prompto in the ribs again, knocked him to the ground, no one would know.

"Don't you fucking say that shit, Prompto. Don't you fucking dare."

"Like you really thought she loved you when she didn’t even know you.”

"She loves me."

"I love you." 

Prompto put his hands on Noctis's arms, wrapping fingers around them and holding tight. He didn't want Noctis to let go of him, and he'd keep his grip on Noctis even if he dropped him. Noctis was just as warm as Prompto remembered him.

"You love me that goddamn much?"

"More than anything."

"Fine. Come inside. Show me how much you fucking love me." 

Noctis let go of Prompto, leaving him to scrape his keys off of the floor and close the door behind him himself. Noctis's new house. Prompto hadn't spent very much time in it before, and the time he had spent was clouded with memories of her. Luna, of course, the damper on his life, the wrench in every plan he ever executed. But she was gone. She was gone, and Noctis was shoving him against the wall now, cramming his tongue into his mouth and patting his torso. Not Luna. Noctis was touching Prompto, not her. He wasn't touching him gently, not in the romantic manner Prompto had always wanted, nor in the soft, caring manner that Noctis had always touched him with at their campsites. He was a step away from battering Prompto, shoving his palms into Prompto’s chest to shove him backwards, hard against the wall. Prompto just picked his arms up to give Noctis more access. He didn’t care how the touches were delivered. At least it was Noctis touching him. That was all that mattered. After a few more rough slides of his palm on Prompto’s still-dressed chest, Noctis pulled back, pushing the hair out of his eyes. It had grown longer since Prompto had last seen him.

"Is this what you fucking want, Prompto? Are you happy?" Noctis asked, pushing Prompto's head to the left to suck at his neck. "Will you leave me alone after this?"

“Noct…Noct, don't let me go." Prompto whimpered, gasping slightly as Noctis bit at Prompto’s neck.

"I told you not to fucking call me that." Noctis growled as he unzipped Prompto's jacket, shoving it to the floor and yanking Prompto's shirt over his head. “You call me Noctis. Just like the rest of my subjects.” 

Prompto wrapped his bare arms tight around Noctis, diving into his chest. The sex he had figured would come so quickly was postponed. Noctis's fast moving arms slowed down as Prompto gently nuzzled into Noctis's shoulder, and those arms came down to fall on Prompto. For all the times after he married Luna when Noctis would never give Prompto so much as a pat on the back, the way they used to hug, used to hold each other came back to them so quickly. There was something to be said for muscle memory.

"I love you, Noctis." Prompto said quietly as his arms slipped down to hang around the small of Noctis's back, right where he had always set them before.

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"You know I don't feel the same."

"Just pretend you do. Pretend you do for one night." Prompto said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What, you want me to fuck you?" Noctis questioned.

"I want you to love me, Noctis." Prompto pleaded. Noctis was silent.

"Love me like....love me like you used to. Or...or like you love...like you love her now." It sounded as if just articulating the words of the sentence hurt Prompto. They did.

Noctis laughed, and Prompto felt it bounce around in his head. It was mean. It was the laugh Noctis would throw out whenever someone said something really absurd to him. The cruel laugh that he'd only heard directed at himself once before.

"You thought I loved you, Prompto? God, you're out of your mind."

The darkest words Noctis had ever spoken to him, so soon after their journey ended.

"You think I could love you like I love her? You think you even come close to her?" Noctis said, shoving Prompto off of him and letting Prompto bounce against the wall. He winced, and Noctis didn't seem to notice. Or perhaps he did. When they made eye contact again, he seemed to be grinning wider. "Prompto, baby, is that what you've been trying to make yourself feel better with?"

"I know you better."

"And she is better."

"She doesn't love you like I do."

"No, you're right. She loves me more. And without all of the..whiny...embarrassing....shit I have to deal with from you." Noctis pulled Prompto close again, back into his arms to kiss him. "But go ahead. I'll let you pretend. We can make love, is that what you want?" Noctis said with disgust.

"I--"

"Will having me up your ass make you fucking feel better about yourself?"

"I just want you. That's all I ever wanted." Prompto whimpered, voice starting to crack.

"Well, here I fucking am." 

"Please." Prompto said, barely audible. "Please just--augh!” 

His sentence was interrupted as Noctis shoved Prompto down to the floor. He unzipped his jeans quickly, then grabbed Prompto's hair in his hands, tugging Prompto close without actually getting himself out of his pants. Prompto's cheek was pressed against Noctis's thigh, his eyes tearing up as Noctis yanked at his hair. He could see the bulge in Noctis's underwear, closer than he'd seen it in so long. 

"Ow, ow, stop, that hur--"

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm giving you what you want. That's good enough for you. That's all you get."

Noctis was still shoving Prompto more into his leg than his crotch, but Prompto tried to overcome this by reaching up to pull Noctis's jeans down a little more, reaching up to the waistband of the underwear to drag that down, too. Prompto had been using his hands for balance on the ground, and as he lost their support he wobbled on his knees. He almost fell forward, but Noctis's fingers yanked him up by the hair again. 

Noctis’s cock out wasn't what Prompto had expected when it flopped out. Meaning he was barely even hard. Halfway there, sure, but not all the way. Prompto had blown Noctis before and Noctis had been flaccid like this a few times, especially when he was particularly tired. But at least then, it had seemed like he wanted it. He hadn't treated him like...this. Maybe Noctis had gotten so used to being a parent that he took the same approach to everything now. Or maybe just to Prompto. Like the new toy, like the candy bar in the checkout line, Noctis was just shutting Prompto up by reluctantly, bitterly caving into demands. Prompto was nothing but a chore to Noctis.

"Come on, hurry up. I don't want to be up all night." Noctis snarled, giving Prompto's head a harder tug, bringing Prompto to his dick now. It slid against Prompto's face, and he shuddered. He'd wanted to feel this again for so long, this exact sensation. And Prompto was hard, absolutely. The bagginess of his jeans was a blessing now. It was the turning in his stomach that made the whole thing a lot less enjoyable. Not to mention every word Noctis spat at him. He had wanted this reunion to be full of words, verbal exchange, communication. He loved Noctis's voice. He could listen to it all day. But he had wanted it to be different. He wanted Noctis to call him soft, sweet nicknames. He wanted Noctis to ask if he was okay, to make sure Prompto was taking everything as well as he was instead of forcing his cock down Prompto's throat, not even crying out when Prompto's teeth accidentally scraped him. He just kept his hands in Prompto's hair, yanking and pulling him back and forth. It was vulgar, and in a different time or place it might've really pushed Prompto's buttons, really gotten him off. But right now it just hurt.

Noctis eventually let go of Prompto, leaving Prompto to finish the job on his own. Prompto couldn't tell if Noctis was close at all, not with the silence Noctis was giving him. He was even controlling his breathing, not indicating anything either way. The only hint was that he was at least harder than he had been before. Prompto tried all the tricks he had learned in the past, the slow licks and the quicker tongue movements, even managing to deepthroat. It wasn't pleasant, but he'd do anything for Noctis. He wanted to make him happy. The house was silent, the entire act they were engaging in was silent except for the slurping of Prompto's mouth and the occasional grunts and whimpers he would make.

His heart sank when Noctis pulled out a few seconds after Prompto had really gotten the deepthroating down, gotten into a sort of rhythm with it. He looked up at Noctis, confused and dirty. His face was covered in precum and spit. He supposed he should at least be grateful that Noctis was somewhat close to getting off, but right now all Noctis had done was get out of Prompto.

"Turn around." he said, looking down at Prompto, who had just licked his lips. Involuntarily. "And don't fucking do that. You're disgusting."

"Turn..."

"Prompto, you're stupid, but not that stupid. You know what comes next. Roll over."

"Aren't..."

"What?"

"Aren't we going to go to your room or something?" 

"My room? Are you kidding?" Noctis laughed again, the same cold ring as before. "You think I want you to come into my bedroom? To fuck all that up? God, I don't want my bed to smell like you."

"You invited me in." Prompto mumbled, trying to cover himself as he pulled his pants down, rolling them off of his ankles. He was much harder than he should've been, given the circumstances. Noctis smirked when he saw. It was embarrassing for Prompto, bare assed and bony in Noctis's fucking hallway.

"You forced your way in."

"You...you can't say you don't want me, Noctis! You wouldn't...wouldn't have me blow you if you didn't."

"It's a fucking blowjob, Prompto. Stop deluding yourself into believing that you're something special."

"I bet Luna doesn't blow you." Prompto said, finally turning over to brace himself on his hands and knees.

"Luna's too good for that. She's not a desperate little shit like you."

"Maybe you're the one who's desperate. If you...brought me here in the first place."

"I'm just fucking charitable." Noctis said, sucking on a finger before shoving it in Prompto's ass. No lead up, nothing to make it hurt less, nothing to make Prompto's yell something pleasure-driven instead of pain-induced. 

"Oh, shut up. You wanted this. You asked for it. Here it is."

"You could be more gentle..."

"More gentle? Maybe you should just be better at taking it in the ass." Noctis laughed. "Or is this your first time taking it in the ass since we ended it? Were you fucking saving yourself for me, for whenever I’d tolerate you crawling back on my dick? You should’ve just fucked a random piece of trash, someone on your level.”

Prompto tried to shift on his knees, trying to make them hurt a little less. They were already getting sore. But all he did was increase the ache in his ass, wincing as the angle of Noctis's finger shifted inside of him. He had been saving himself until they met again. He'd blown plenty of guys, jacked off more. But he had never wanted, never allowed anyone else inside of him. That was meant for Noctis. And, biting his lip as another finger was roughly crammed inside of him, Prompto was getting Noctis.

"Don't have to go through all of this shit with Luna."

"Please don't talk about her..."

"I'll talk about whatever I want. Including the fact that Luna doesn't need any fucking lead-up whenever I want to sleep with her."

"You don't fuck her in the ass."

"Exactly. I don't need to. Luna isn't a fucked up, queer little weirdo who's been tugging his nuts over his best friend for however many fucking years."

"Noctis...."

"What? It's true."

"I loved you. I always loved you."

"Good for you. I love my wife." Noctis said cooly, slamming all three of his fingers deep into Prompto's ass. Prompto yelled out, trying to pull away. Noctis just grabbed his hips with his other hand, bringing Prompto close to him again.

"What's the matter, you already finished? Doesn't look like you're finished." Noctis grabbed Prompto's cock in his hand, giving it one slow slide up and down, running his thumb over the head. "Pathetic." He let go again, and Prompto let out the first whimper of the day that hadn't been a result of some sort of pain. It was a whimper of want.

"Figures." Noctis pulled his fingers out of Prompto's ass, inspecting them before wiping them on Prompto's discarded pants. "Don't have to do a shit check when I'm with Luna. You're fucking disgusting."

"I didn't...have...did I?"

"No, you didn't. It's the fucking concept of it."

"I'm sorry." Prompto whispered, ass hurting more now that it was empty. He leaned forward onto his hands, resting his face against the floor.

"No you're not. Let me guess, you came prepared for this?"

"I...what?"

"You didn't expect me to fuck you unprotected, did you?"

"Oh...I...no." That was exactly what Prompto had been expecting. Well, more hoping than expecting. He thought it might add to the closeness, further more of a bonding experience. But he had brought condoms, just in case. He hadn't expected the case to be this bad, though. "They're...in my pocket."

"Figures." Noctis grabbed Prompto's jeans, rummaging through them and throwing out the wallet onto the floor before finding the packaging. "You were fucking planning on this, weren't you? You came over with no intention other than to fuck. You're awful. You're fucking terrible. I should tell Cindy all about you....or does she already know?"

"She...doesn't know everything."

"Of course she doesn't. She'd never have wanted to have those cute little girls with you if she did. God, I feel bad for them. For having a fucking father like you."

"Don't bring them into this. Please. Not my girls, Noct.”

"I told you before, Prompto, I'm going to say whatever I want to you."

"Well....what about Luna? What's...what's she going to say once she finds out you fucked me?" Prompto asked, listening as Noctis tore open the condom packaging behind him. He could put a barrier between himself and Prompto, but he couldn't put that much of a barrier between them. It was still going to be Noctis in Prompto, he reasoned. He'd still get to feel him. The concept of the deed would still be there, loud and clear, no matter how many layers of latex got put in the way. He heard Noctis hack a wad of spit into his hand. Prompto supposed he should've gotten lube. He was really, really regretting not picking it up. He could already imagine how badly it was going to hurt.

"Like I'm going to tell her? I'm better at keeping secrets than you are, Prompto. I'm not crying into her tits over another man every night. I can keep things to myself."

"So...does that mean you think about me?"

"I said things that matter."

"Oh."

"Spread your legs a little more, I can't get in with you like this."

"Sorry." Prompto complied, and he felt both of Noctis's hands steady on his hips. Then, Noctis at the entrance. Then, one hard shove and Noctis was all the way in him. And Prompto was yelling, he couldn't help it. It hurt. It hurt like nothing had hurt him before, and he had broken bones. The condom was--skidding on his insides, that was the best way to describe it. He was yelling, yelling, he didn't even realize he was yelling until Noctis hit him in the ribs and told him to shut up. Noctis wasn't necessarily huge, closer to average than anything else, but he was huge inside of Prompto. 

“Noct, Noct, that fuckin' hurts..." Prompto cried, gasping and blubbering as Noctis pulled out slightly, only to drive back into him again. "Can't you...careful..."

"Shut up, Prompto. You're such a fucking whiner. You whine for me to fuck you, and then I fuck you and you cry."

"But it hurts. Hurts so bad..."

"Maybe you shouldn't come around begging for shit like this."

"Just slow down. Please."

"I'm not dragging this out...any longer...than I have to." Noctis growled, increasing the pace he was moving in and out of Prompto. It wasn't smooth, not with the lack of lube. Prompto was whining slowly, quietly now that Noctis had objected to his louder crying. 

"You're such a fucking...baby. God. You don't even like this, do you?"

"It hurts...."

"At least Luna enjoys it when I fuck her. Actually, you know what? She loves it. She takes me in easily. Unlike you. Feels like I'm being dragged through mud. May as well be. God, the entire concept of anal is revolting. It doesn't even feel that good. You don't make me feel very good at all, Prompto, you know that?"

"M'sorry...."

"It's so much better when I'm in Luna. The way she moves. Not like you. Sitting here like a fucking coffee table. And just as attractive."

"But..."

"What? But what?"

"Nothing...sorry....I'm so sorry...." Prompto bit his lip and tried to brace himself better on the ground, trying to work his hips into Noctis's to make the process somewhat more enjoyable. It didn't work. Maybe he should have let a guy fuck him in the ass before now. It might've made this more enjoyable, or at least helped to prepare Prompto for it. 

"What's this now, are you trying to fucking charm me?" Noctis said in response to Prompto's movement. "Not working. Try again."

Prompto shuddered, feeling Noctis's cock deep in him. It felt like it was in his stomach, and the whole thing felt wrong. It felt good, sort of. Maybe he was getting used to the pain, or maybe his body was kicking in with whatever had kicked in when they had fucked before. He reached down to try and jack himself off, because Noctis wasn't hitting whatever magical gland that was supposed to get men off. Prompto forgot the name. He didn't even care about remembering it. Noctis reached down as soon as he noticed Prompto and slapped his hand away.

"Am I not fucking good enough for you? Am I not getting you off? Such a needy shit. I'll fucking get you off." Noctis increased the pace he was fucking Prompto at, slamming deeper into him. "I'll even touch you, will that make you feel better?" he sneered as he grabbed at Prompto's cock, jacking him off at the same pace he was thrusting in and out. Prompto moaned when Noctis touched him, forgetting how much it had been hurting him to be hard and untouched. 

"I fucking thought so." Noctis smirked. "This is what you came for, isn't it?" Prompto moaned out louder in reply, with the his ass starting to hurt even less. It might be better if Noctis wasn't berating him every second of it. But Prompto could ignore it. He could pretend Noctis was saying sweet things instead of knocking him down with every word he said. 

"Prompto. I asked you a fucking question."

"Hnuuh?" Prompto was drooling a little bit, his cheek skidding against the hardwood floor of Noctis's house as Noctis shoved into him.

"Is this what you came for?"

"Yeah, yeah...do it just like...please, please keep going."

"You make me so sick, Prompto..." Noctis muttered, slowing down his pace. "You're just....fucking...oh, fuck, Prompto..." he said as he began to speed up again. "You're so..."

"Cmon, cmon, keep going, please...please, Noct, please...." Prompto rolled his hips hard into Noctis, forgetting the pain of before. It was a lot better. It was far, far better.

"Prompto, Prompto....shit." Noctis hissed as he finished, with one final, hard thrust into Prompto. Prompto swore he could feel it, even through the condom, some warmer addition to the burning in his ass. And then he realized, Noctis hadn't said anything really bad to him when he came. And he had said his name. Prompto's name. And even though Noctis had let go of him, Prompto kept this thought in his mind and finished himself off with two strokes, stuttering out a final moan as he spilled onto Noctis's floor. His knees buckled and he hit the floor, too, Noctis tumbling forward to fall on top of them. Prompto felt his hot mess under him, and Noctis hot and heavy on top of him. Inside him. Noctis hadn't pulled out yet. Neither of them spoke.

"You said....my name." Prompto said to finally break the silence.

"And?"

"So you knew it was me. You....you..."

"It doesn't mean anything."

“Noct…”

"No." Noctis pulled out of Prompto, making him gasp again, this time in more pain. He yanked off the condom, tying it up and shoving it back in the pocket of Prompto's pants. 

"You can take that with you. I'm not having it in my house." he said as he pulled his pants back up, zipping them and staring over in the direction of the hall leading to Ana’s room. "Hope she didn't wake up...." he muttered. "And God, Prompto, can you pick yourself up off the floor?"

Still lying on the ground, naked and sticky, Prompto didn't make any effort to move.

"Yknow, you always got really mean on the journey when you were feeling insecure about something. Like that time Ignis made fun of your drawings."

"Shut up, Prompto."

"And whenever Gladio would call you gay or whatever."

"Stop."

"You don't love her as much as you say you do, do you?"

"Prompto, stop."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Don't."

"I can read you like an open book, Noct.”

"For the hundredth time, don't fucking call me that."

"It's cause it hurts, doesn't it?"

Noctis didn't say anything. Prompto picked himself off the ground, grabbing for his pants and shirt. He wiped the cum off of his front with the shirt, throwing it at Noctis.

"Here. This'll be your memory of me." he said quietly. "I've got you in my pocket." He pulled his jeans on, zipping his hoodie up all the way to cover his bare chest.

"Gonna put it in your fucking treasure chest?"

"No. I'm going to throw it away. I've got everything I need of you in my head." Prompto cautiously walked over to Noctis, kissing him on the cheek. "You don't have to be so awful, Noctis."

"Don't talk to me. You got what you wanted. Just....just go home."

"It wasn't just what I wanted, was it?"

Noctis was silent.

"I'll go home. But you don't have to be so bad to me, Noct.”

"Stop."

"You said, one of those nights on the road. That I was the only one who really ever understood you."

"Prompto, don't even..."

"What, don't go there? Because it's true, isn't it?"

"Prompto."

"What?"

"Please just go home."

"I'm already on my way out the door." Prompto said. But he stood there, hand on the knob for a minute or so. He was waiting, waiting on Noctis to say something. To invite him to stay the night, to call him back, to do...something. Anything. But Noctis just kept staring at the wall, hands in his pockets, chewing on his lip.

"Well, bye, I guess."

"Bye."

Prompto left, the door shut behind him, and Noctis finally exhaled. 

The hallway was a mess. 

His entire life was nothing but a fucking mess.


End file.
